Samurai Alchemist
by ARandomFangirl
Summary: Fuu finds a book that sends to a strange world. She must band with the inhabitants if she wants to go home. Rated M. Possible boy x boy and boy x girl. Don't like, don't read. Samurai Champloo x Fullmetal Alchemist. ABANDONED.


Title: Samurai Alchemist

Author: RxF

Disclaimer: I don't own Samur- Oh, forget it. You get the point. If something I came up with don't steal it, if not, go ahead.

Rating: Rated Mature for Mugen the sailor and boy x boy and boy x girl (No smut) pairings I'll mention later so I don't ruin it.

Plot: Fuu finds a book that sends to a strange world. She must band with the inhabitants if they want to go home. Samurai Champloo and Fullmetal Alchemist crossover. WIP.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So...hungry..." I say weakly, clutching my stomach.

"Do we have any money for food, Fuu?" Jin asks, seeming to glare at me.

I gasp and pat myself down. The two of them gave the money to me, since when they fight, it could fall into the street. I had nestled it between my breasts, but unfortunately, there's nothing there to hold it in place, so it probably fell out.

"Uh...guess not," I say, trying to make fun of myself.

Mugen unsheathes his sword defiantly and for a minute I think he's going to kill and eat me. I really wouldn't be surprised. But, he just inspects it.

"I say we fight for money. It's so goddamn boring here that I'm sure that people could use some excitement. What do you say, Jin?"

He sighs and says, "Seeing as I have no other options, I suppose we could."

Mugen half smiles and says, "Fuu, find something that we can chop in half on your head."

"No way!" I protest. "Last time you nearly cut me in two!"

"But we didn't, right?" He says with a snide smile.

"You guys fight all you want, I want no part of it. I'm going to find ourselves a job," With that I turn on my heels and walk away.

I have no idea where to look for a job, and I don't really don't plan on looking for one, but I just don't want to be errand girl. They're MY bodyguards, right?

Ahead, I see a man with a cart full of fish. I pull my kimono down a bit, showing a bit of skin, lean over and smile. "Mind if I snag a couple of these?"

He smiles a toothless grin and scratches his bald spot with a gnarled hand. He takes the same hand and places it on my left breast. "For a price," he says, his smile widening.

I stand up quickly and say in a shaky voice, "Um..N-never m-mind." I walk away as quickly as possible, pulling my kimono to its usual spot. Serves me right, I guess.

Walking quickly makes me uneasy in my sandals, so I trip over something in the road. I land hard on my arm and a streak of blood now decorates it. I look back to see what it was a tripped on. It's a book! I don't usually see many books, since women aren't taught to read. Men aren't taught much more, at least the commoners aren't. So, a powerful person must've dropped it. I pick it up and feel it in my hands. It appears to be made out of dark, worn leather and there are faded gold letters I can't read.

I want to look at it further, but I surely can't in the middle of the street. So, I quickly shove the book into kimono, pulling it tight against my chest so it doesn't fall out, stand up and brush myself off. I look around to see that no one's paying attention, so I scurry off to an alleyway. I sit down on the cool earth separating the buildings with my back against a wall. Carefully I flip though the pages. They show circles with lines and symbols inside them.

"I wish I knew what this said," I mutter, frustrated.

Seeing as how I have no room to draw the circles, I shove the book back where it was and stand up.

Since I really had no intention of finding a job, I decide to walk back to the idiots.  
When I get there, there's a crowd of people blocking my view. As I get closer I hear whispers.

"Oh no, I hope they'll be alright."

"Didn't expect that..."

"Well...they both lost so who gets the money?"

I push my way through the crowd and see my bodyguards laying face-down on the ground. Jin's glasses are off of his face and the lenses are broken.

"What happened?" I ask, my voice shaking, bending to my knees between them.

"We fought for money. I nearly sliced Jin's face in two. Somehow his glasses got destroyed, but he doesn't have a scratch," Mugen said, standing up.

"We both just got tired," Jin replied, now standing.

Seeing as how I was the only one sitting, I stood and looked at the crowd.

"Well, move along! Fight's over!" I say and the crowd disbands unwillingly.

"What cheap bastards," Mugen says after everyone leaves. "Not even a fucking dime."

_Later... _

We decide to spend the night near a river. The two bodyguards are out fishing --harpooning is the better word -- and I'm back at camp, stoking the fire with a stick. It's blazing nicely, so I turn my attention to my book. I reach into my kimono, take out the book, but feel something else. I reach back and pull out the other thing --Jin's glasses. He had me hold onto them until we could get them fixed. It turns out he really doesn't need them. How weird! I put them back where they were.

I walk away from the fire and sit down. I open to the first page with one of those odd circles. I place it next to me and put a rock on either side to keep the pages down. I carefully begin to draw the circle.

I put my hands in a part of the circle where there's no writing and lean over to look at the far edge to make sure it looks okay.

I'm so into my work that I gasp when I see 2 pairs of sandals in front of me.

"Look what we caught," Mugen says, lowering his blade to me. I still think he's going to kill me, so I jump a bit, causing Jin's glasses to fall out and land in the center of the circle, next to Jin's feet.

Turns out he was just showing me the fish he caught. "Jin's got some t-"  
He is silenced when my circle starts to glow a bright blue. I feel a magnetic pull and  
then it goes dark.

_Somewhere far away... _

I lay back on the grass in Winry's yard, looking up at the sky. It's a lazy summer afternoon and since I don't have to be back in central for a week, I have nothing to do. Next to me is Al, who seems to be lost in thought.

Carefully I reach for the glass of lemonade next to me, while looking at him, since I don't like to eat or drink in front of him and I don't want him to feel bad. I accidentally knock it over.

_Damn._

I draw a circle in the dirt, careful not to miss any of the pieces. I clap my hands, place them on the edge of a circle, illuminating the area with blue light. But, this time, when the light faded, there were three figures sitting there when I was done.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that is the first chapter of Samurai Alchemist. I was going to separate it into two chapters, but the second one would be really short (Ironic, ne? xD) Do please review. You can flame, but don't be stupid. .


End file.
